Supergirl: Event Horizon
"Event Horizon" is the first episode of season five of the superhero action series Supergirl and the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jesse Warn with a script written by Derek Simon and Nicki Holcomb. It first aired on the CW Network on Sunday, October 6th, 2019 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode had a viewership of 1.263 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0.189 from the previous episode. It rated 0.4% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode is production code number T13.21801. * This episode aired immediately following the pilot episode of Batwoman. * Executive producer Robert L. Rovner is credited as Robert Rovner in this episode. * Associate producer Saray D. Guidetti is credited as Saray Deiseil in this episode. * Actress Jennifer Cheon is credited as Jennifer Cheon Garcia in this episode. * Actor Adam Gouti is credited as Adam Alghouti in this episode. * This is the twelfth episode of Supergirl directed by Jesse Warn. He previously directed the season four finale, "The Quest for Peace". * Writer Nicki Holcomb is also one of the staff writers on Supergirl. This is her third episode of the series as a writer. She previously worked on "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" from season four. * With this episode, Azie Tesfai goes from being a guest star on the series to one of the main cast members. * With this episode, Andrea Brooks goes from being a guest star on the series to one of the main cast members. * Actors Staz Nair and Julie Gonzalo join the cast of Supergirl as part of the main line-up. This is the first appearance of their characters, William Day and Andrea Rojas. * This is the first appearance of Kara Danvers' new Taylor Swift-inspired bangs haircut. * This is the first appearance of Supergirl's new micro-costume with insta-change capabilities, and (as she so gloriously exclaims), "Pants!". The costume was designed by Querl Dox and includes a micro-trigger that is embedded into Kara's eye-glasses. * Querl Dox and Nia Nal share a kiss for the first time in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Obsidian North, which is the company that Kelly Olsen is now working for. They develop the VR simulators that Lena Luthor utilizes during her fantasy about battling Supergirl. * This is the first appearance of Hope, which is Lena Luthor's A.I. program. Allusions * An "event horizon" is an undetectable surface on a black hole, which indicates a point of no return. Midnight creates a black hole after she emerges from the Phantom Zone and J'onn J'onzz gets swept into it. Quotes * Kara Danvers: What is going on with these people? They're completely oblivious. * J'onn J'onzz: By their silver eyes, I would say that they were Slattorians. A race of aliens I came across during an investigation. * Alex Danvers: Oh, your P.I. powers of deduction are failing you, J'onn J'onzz. The silver eyes are courtesy of Obsidian North. * J'onn J'onzz: Isn't that the company you're working for, Kelly? * Kelly Olsen: Today is my official first day. Those are augmented reality contact lenses that we're beta testing. The people with the silver eyes that are staring at the void above the cashier? They're actually looking at a virtual menu. I'll show you. them her tablet So, when you wear the contact lenses, you're linked to tons of people on a social media platform, and they can connect without saying a word. * Alex Danvers: Kind of like you and me. * Kara Danvers: You guys are so cute. But those contact lenses creep me out. Just call me when you can register to vote with a gesture. 'Cause look, there's about to be a special election, and did you know that voter registration is down? People don't wanna pay attention to what's happening the real world. See also External Links